Turning The Tables
by ThatDCFan101
Summary: Dipper, now age 16, still lives in Gravity Falls. His sister is excited for they're 17th birthday coming up in a few weeks but Dipper feels, almost, incomplete. He misses the fun of solving mysteries with Ford and his sister. What happens when an uninvited guest shows up to help cheer him up? Read and find out! (billdip) rated M for chapters 6 and up heheh
1. Chapter 1: School sucks

Dipper sighed getting in his car to drive home from school. High school sucked, especially for Dipper. He was shorter than everyone, well all the guys there that is, at 5 foot 4. He cringed at the memory of the fight he had been in a few days ago. The man had attacked him in the locker room and almost broke one of Dipper's arms because he had heard Dipper was bisexual. Dipper shrugged it off and got out of the car to walk into the shack.

"Hey guys Im-" he was cut off by a hug from his sister. He winced at the pain because Mabel had hit the bruise from the fight. "Haha, hey sis." he fake laughed and pulled Mabel off of him. "What took you so long bro-bro?" she tilted her head. "Ah, I had to stay after to talk to my math teacher." he said making up an excuse. "I have to go, sorry Mabel, lots of homework." He ruffled Mabel's hair playfully and walked up the stairs to his room. They had separated rooms since they turned 14. He sighed sitting in his desk and held his head in his hands. *buzz* Dipper looked up from his hands and picked up his phone. _Text message from: Robby_ The phone screen read. Dipper hesitated and opened the message. He grimaced as he read.

 _From: Robby_

 _Hahah heard you got you're ass kicked in the lockers by John! Serves you right you faggot! Bisexual my ass, chose what side you're on or i'll come over myself and beat the shit out of ya. Later fag._

 _End of message._

Dipper put his hands back over his face. It wasn't his fault he liked guys. Why was the world so cruel? He began to sob into his hands and rested his head on his desk. "I hate myself." he said crying.

Outside of his window a familiar face was watching with a sad expression. "Poor Pine tree..." The male said brushing back his golden hair. "I'm sorry." He held his hand on the glass of the window looking in. He knew that dipper couldn't see or feel him while awake.

 **Later that night**

Dipper pulled the covers high up to his head. He held his eyes tightly together and prayed to forget about today. He sighed and drifted of to sleep.

He woke in a forest area. Trees stretched high into the night sky, silence, only the light of the moon illuminated the woods. He walked through the strange area, swerving through the trees and light fog. A hand grabbed his shoulder. He jumped and turned swiping furiously at the hand. "Jesus Pine tree calm down you're in a damn dream!" Dipper relaxed. "Who are you?" He asked not being able to see him through the fog. The man pushed through the fog. He had amber eyes and golden blonde hair. "hello~ long time no see Pine tree!" he smile devilishly to the boy. "BILL?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN?!" Dipper jumped back defensively.

"Quite the opposite actually." The demon floated on his back through the air. Dipper looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked narrowing his eyes. The demon looked at him serious this time. "Look, I- have been, spying, on you lately..." he blushed lightly but held it back. "And, I see that some things have been bothering you. People at your school especially. It bothers me."

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Dipper frowned.

Bill floated and sat down with Dipper. "I-, well lets say I, am fond of you, Dipper." Dipper flitched back and blushed lightly. "What does that mean, family, friends..." he trailed off. Bill looked frustrated and annoyed at that comment. "Heh, I thinks its best if you don't know Pine tree. Not yet anyways." He brushed his hair back nervously. "Right now you have to wake up, but i'll be here tomorrow to talk to you about something that you'll want to know heheh, a deal actually." The vision blurred and Dipper shot out of bed awake. "What just happened?" He panted.

"Dipper! breakfast!" he heard his sister call. He wasn't focused on that now, he wanted to know what the hell bill was talking about and what 'deal' did he mean...


	2. Chapter 2: A deal with the devil

Dipper wondered all day about what bill had said. "ugh, I'm going crazy..." Dipper sighed. Mabel walked up and sat down next to him in his room. "Whats up Mabel?" he faked a smile. Mabel knitted her brows together looking concerned. "Dipper you've been acting funny all day..." she trailed off looking at her brother with pity in her eyes.

"I'm fine Mabel. It's nothing."

"Dipper..."

"..."

Dipper sighed and turned to his sister. "Mabel, things are complicated right now, okay? I have some stuff going on... please, leave me alone for a little while. I have to think about something important." He felt guilty at alienating her, but there was nothing she could do. What was he going to do anyways? tell her about bill? Nah. Mabel sat up and walked out of his room, stopping at the end near his door. "You know you shouldn't push people away like that, I was only trying to help you Dipper." she walked out of the room and downstairs. Dipper winced at the words, staring at the open door for a few seconds.

He plopped himself on his bed. "What am I doing?" he talked to the ceiling fan as it rotated slowly. "I'm in way to deep, this is crazy." He looked to the clock next to him. _9:59pm_ the clock read. Dipper closed his eyes. "Fine bill, whatever it is you want from me, I'm ready for it." He drifted off into sleep once more. Again the strange area from before with the foggy woods and moonlight. Dipper stood in the middle of the woods. He felt anger began to take him, no not anger, frustration, depression, anxiety.

"Fine Bill! Come on! What do you want! I'm right here!" He shouted at the sky. He waited. Nothing. He felt tears drip down his face. "What do you want from me...?" he sat with his head buried in his knees.

Bill grimaced at the sight of his beloved Dipper. "Pine tree?" he called out lightly. He walked out into the clearing. "Dipper?" he called again walking up behind him. Dipper glanced back at bill with rage in his eyes. Bill flinched. "Dipper I-" Dipper cut him off and jumped up to face him. "You what? What is it? Huh? You try to kill me and my family! Ruin this town! Destroy the fucking world! and now you want _my_ help?!" Dipper yelled at Bill who stood shocked by his actions. Dipper stood silent. "That's what I thought." He turned and walked off into the woods. "Dipper! wait!" Bill chased after him.

Bill appeared in front of Dipper moments later. "Dipper stop." Bill gave him a half sad half serious look. Dipper glared at him. "What deal did you want anyways, Cipher?" he spat out. "I just wanted to talk to you about something..." Dipper relaxed a little. "What was it?" Dipper looked annoyed. "Well first you can calm the fuck down." he said, floating mid air. Dipper huffed. Bill sighed.

Bill conjured two chairs for them to sit in. "Have a seat." Dipper looked puzzled and sat down in the chair hesitantly.

"Tell me Dipper, what has been bothering you lately?" Bill asked.

"Well, fights at school, people hate me, I hate myself, ect..." he answered. "Why do you want to know anyways Bill?"

Bill sighed. "I'm worried about you Dipper."

Dipper scoffed. "You're a demon, you don't care jack shit about me."

"That's where you are wrong, Pine tree."

"..." Dipper looked puzzled.

"I care a lot about you and wanted to know if you wanted these people gone?"

"Gone?" Dipper looked shocked.

"Gone." Bill restated.

"and what to I have to do in return?" Dipper hesitatingly asked.

"I gain some of you're life force to be able to walk around in a human body, much like my own now, but I wouldn't have powers so don't fret about that."

"Why would you do that? No powers?" Dipper questioned.

"Well I could still switch in and out of demon form but in human no powers heheh." He held out a blue flamed hand to Dipper. "What do you say Pine tree? No more problems with those people in exchange for about 1 year off you're life?"

Dipper looked at his hand then at Bill. He hesitated. "Okay Bill." He shook the mans hand.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3: This was a bad idea

Dipper shook the demons hand, bright blue flames filled the area around them. Bills eyes glowed almost an aqua color. "Heh, I'll see you in the morning Pine tree~" the flames filled Dippers vision almost blindingly bright.

Then it went black.

Dipper groaned and struggled to wake up, he rubbed his eyes adjusting to the light. "Wait, it's still dark?" Dipper looked at the clock next to his bed which said 4:36am. Dipper sighed and threw himself back down on the bed. "I can sleep for three more hours, heh." Though he tried to sleep he felt something prod at his side that woke him back up. "Wha-"

"hello Pine tree~"

dipper recognized the voice and jumped back falling off the bed. "Bill?" He groaned rubbing the back of his head from the fall. Bill peered over the edge of the bed looking down at Dipper. "Aw, not happy to see me?" He faked a sad expression. Dipper looked up at the demon "I just didn't expect to see you in my bed at 4:45 in the morning." He huffed. Bill smiled devilishly at the boy. "A deals a deal right pine tree?"

Dipper got up groaning in slight pain and sat on the bed. "Well where are you going? Do you have a house you can stay at?" Bill looked almost guilty. "Oh, err... I didn't think about that..." Bill said awkwardly. Dipper looked at him. _shit I guess I have to let him stay here? Wait what am I thinking?! Ugh, I'll let him stay for a few days until he can find somewhere else to stay..._

"Okay Bill, you can stay here for a few days until you can find somewhere else to stay." Bill cheered and hugged dipper unexpectedly, Dipper blushed lightly shocked by the action. "Oh, thank you Pine tree!" Bill cheered to Dipper. "Heh it's nothing just hands off ok?" He pushed lightly at Bill. "Aw ok." He let go of Dipper. "I'm going back to sleep." Dipper rolled over back under the covers. He felt someone else push up beside him. "Bill?"

"Hm?"

"Scoot over."

bill wined but did as he had said. The bed was just big enough for two people with just a little space left in the middle. "Ok, goodnight Bill, I'll wake you up in the morning." Bill smiled. "Goodnight Pine Tree~"

Dipper found it hard to go the sleep. Bill snored lightly in his sleep. Dipper found it half annoying and half...cute? _What am I thinking?_ He shook away the thought. Bill wined next to him. "He must be having a bad dream..." He looked at the man next to him. I turned in his sleep wining slightly. "I guess I should wake him up, it is 7:13am..." Dipper prodded the boys shoulder. "Bill wake up." Bill wined opening his eyes. "Pine tree?" He asked weakly. "You were having a nightmare." He said bluntly. Bill laughed lightly. "Ah, so that's what humans call it? Heh, it was fun until you woke me up." He teased. Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed.

"DIPPER BREAKFAST!" He heard Stan call from downstairs.

"Shit what am I going to tell them?" Dipper panicked.

"Just tell them I'm your friend from school." Bill sat up in his bed.

"Fine, but we aren't friends Bill." Dipper stated.

"Come on let's get breakfast."

dipper and bill walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Stan, Mabel, and Ford apps at eating breakfast. "Dipper who's he?" Mabel asked tilting her head at the new comer. "Oh uh, this is my friend from school, err, Alex." It came out almost as a question. "Yeah, I'm Alex from Dippers, math class?" He looked at dipper in confusion of the situation. Dipper nodded. "We have math together in 4th period." He stated. Stan shrugged. "Take a seat. We were just eating breakfast." Bill took a seat next to Dipper. Ford looked at him suspiciously. "So, what are you guys studying in math Dipper?" Ford asked. "Oh, trigonometry-" Bill nearly choked on his coffee. "Mmhm yeah, sure." Bill responded nervously. He had a like blush on his face which made Ford more suspicious of him.

"So Alex, do you have a girlfriend?" Mabel asked. No doubt she was getting a crush on him. "Err no I um, don't, like, girls..." Mabel's eyes widened. "Your gay? Wow." Mabel stayed quiet through the rest of breakfast. Bill and dipper ate they're food quietly then excused themselves from the table.

 **In Dipper's room**

"trigonometry? Pfft, thats hilarious!" Bill laughed. Dipper blushed awkwardly. "What was I supposed to say?" He blushed and voice cracked. Bill stuck up his tongue mockingly. "Haha don't worry about it Pine tree." Dippers blush darkened. "Heh you ok?" Bill opened one eye to look at him. "Yeah I'm fine Bill." He struggled off the feeling and sat down to get his homework finished. "Pine tree it's Saturday! Do homework later!" He wined. Dipper rolled his eyes. "No Bill. I have a science project due Monday." He sighed pulling out his notebook. Bill frowned. "I can do that for you in my demon state if you want me to you know." Dipper turned to him, Bill was being nice? There has to be a catch, right? "What do I have to do in return bill?" Dipper asked. "Nothing." Bill stated. "Really?no catch? No deal?" Bill shook his head. "Nope, nothing, just a friendly offer." Dipper smiled. "Well hell yeah then, thanks."

"So what do you want to do now that I don't have any homework?" Dipper asked. "How about a walk in the woods?" Bill suggested. "There's always something going on there." Dipper shrugged. "Sure."

 **In the woods**

Dipper walked behind Bill. Bill seemed to be walking almost like he knew where he was going. "Bill slow down-" "I know where I'm going." Dipper rolled his eyes. Bill was so arrogant. "Check this out pine tree." A giant water fall filled his vision. "Wow. It's beautiful." It must have been at least, what, 300 ft tall? Bill smiled. It was getting a little dark outside. Dipper looked at his watch, 6:58pm. "Hey Bill want to camp out tonight?" Dipper asked. "Hm? Sure thing."

Dipper and bill sat down under the stars. "Wow it's clear out tonight." Dipper observed. Bill nodded. "Hey pine tree?" Dipper looked over at Bill. "Yeah?"

"Remember when I said I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"...yeah"

"well... I think, I think I like you."

Silence.

"Bill, I, I like you too."

"Really?"

"yeah..."

Silence again.

Bill leaned over and laid his head on dippers shoulder. "I love you." Bill whispered to dipper. "I love you too bill." Bill turned and held his face closer to dippers. "Bill-" dipper was cut off by a kiss. "Mmph!?" Dipper had never been kiss before. Bill pulled away after a few seconds. "Hah I didn't know that was your first kiss Pine tree, not bad too." He winked which made dipper dark blush.

They spent the rest of the night gazing at the stars... Dipper drifted off into sleep.

Dipper woke to the sound of fighting. He panicked and scrambled up. He couldn't find Bill. "Bill! Where are you?!" He called.

"Dipper help!" He heard bill call. Dipper ran in the direction of the sound. "Bill!-" he was cut off.

What he saw brought tears to his eyes.

"Bill..."


	4. Chapter 4: Grim reaper calling my name

Dipper ran over to Bill. He had cuts and a huge claw mark over his chest. One of his eyes was bloody and closed.

"H-hey Pine tree *cough*" he said weakly looking up at the boy.

"Bill, what happened?!" Dipper exclaimed tears rolling down his face, he fell to his knees next to his boyfriend. Dipper sobbed, tears rolling off his cheeks and landing on Bill.

"Who did this?" He asked shaking.

"creature, half bear, half something, I couldn't tell. He tried to attack you while you were asleep and I fought him to protect you. He's gone now but did a number on me, heh." Bill had a faint trail off blood that ran out his mouth. "I'm sorry..." Bill said cupping Dippers cheek in his hand.

"No Bill, you can't, please..." Dipper begged. More tears falling out now.

Bill smiled. "No tears, dipper." He swiped the tear off of his face. "I'll be ok-"

a spasm took Bills body, he shuddered and more blood pored from the wound in his stomach. "I'm sorry p-pine tree. This may be goodbye for a while..." Bills eye seemed heavy, it was only half open. "NO! No no no, this can't be happening!" Dipper shouted. "You have to stay awake! Please! F-for me..."

 **later at the mystery shack**

Stan heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" he called getting up and walking to the door. He opened it to find Dipper holding bridal style a torn up and sliced up Bill. "Dipper?! What happened to Alex?!" He jumped back. "No time to explain I need to talk to uncle Ford ASAP." He ran down to the lab where Ford was, careful not to shake Bill to much but he had to keep him awake.

"Great Uncle Ford?! Grunkle Ford?!" He called out in the lab.

"Dipper? What is it- my god..."

Ford came out from behind a machine. "Get him to the table stat." Dipper laid Bill down on a steel table. Bills eye was badly injured and the other was 1/4 open looking at dipper, his breath was slow and shallow.

"What attacked him?"

"Some kind of bear creature." Dipper responded quickly.

"How long ago was this?"

"About 2 hours ago."

"Hm.."

Ford examined Bill, cutting the shirt he was wearing down the middle to look at the wound. "Definitely a bear clawing." He stated. He looked down at Bill and held a light at his good eye to see if his pupil changed. "Alex? You have to stay awake for me okay? Just for a little while, while I fix this up then you can rest." Bill held a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Dipper..."

"Yes grunkle Ford?"

"You may want to leave the room for this."

dipper stood wide eyed for a few seconds then nodded, got up, gave one final glance at his boyfriend and left.

 **3 hours later**

Dipper sat waiting on the couch staring at the ceiling. 'He'll be okay' he told himself. 'He has to be.

Another hour passed by, Dipper began to feel the sinking feeling that Bill might not make it out of this.

a sound of a door opening behind him made him turn his head. Bill had a bandage that rapped around his chest that was semi soaked in blood, a patch over his eye, also had blood, and a cane under one arm. Dipper ran up to him, he knew he couldn't hug him because of the injuries. "Oh thank god your okay!" He cried. "Heh, well I wouldn't want to keep my biggest fan waiting." He playfully ruffled Dippers hair.

He helped Bill up the stairs and to they're room. He laid him down on the bed gently. And laid down next to him. "You scared me out there." He said. "I thought I lost you forever." Dipper looked over at the blonde boy next to him. Bill smiled. "I would never leave you dipper." Bill turned to look at him. Dipper blushed. "I love you you dork." He kissed Bills forehead. "Goodnight, I love you too."

 **Bill in dream**

Bill was in a small room, everything was black. "Dipper?" He called.

No responce...

Bill started to panic, he ran in different directions while calling for Dipper.

He still could not find his boyfriend. Suddenly the floor gave way beneath him and he was falling into nothingness. "Dipppppeeeeerrr!" He called out as he fell to the bottom of the pit. He landed with a loud thud. His vision blurred as he struggled to get up. "Ugh... Huh?" He looked up to find he was underwater, chains held him down, pulling him further into the darkness. Bill struggled to brake free but it was pointless, everything went pitch black.

Bill shot awake sitting up quickly, he winced in the pain from the wound on his chest. He looked to his right, dipper was fast asleep. Bill sighed heavy, letting himself fall back onto the bed. "Thank god it was just a nightmare..."

"Or WaS iT?" A demented voice whispered from beside him, he turned his head slowly to find the bear creature next to him where dipper was. It had an insane smiled plastered onto it's ugly twisted face. "iM hErE tO fInIsH wHaT i StArTeD." The creature lunged at Bill.

 **Back in reality**

bill awoke in reality this time panting hard. He looked to his right and shook Dipper awake. "Huh? Bill what is it?" Dipper asked turning around to face Bill. "Y-you're real right?" He asked. "What? Yes I'm real. You were having a nightmare that's all, go back to sleep Bill." Dipper rolled over and went back to sleep.

Bill rolled onto his back and stared at the fan. "Just a dream, dreams don't mean anything right? Nah, they don't mean anything." He reminded himself and rolled over drifting back off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Not so sure anymore

Bill rolled over groaning in pain. His eye fluttered open wincing back in the bright light of the morning. "Ugh... Good morning pine tr-" he turned and did not see Dipper in the bed next to him. Of course Bill expected the worst he did his best to push himself up out of the bed. "Dipper? Pine tree?" he called stumbling to the door. He leaned on the door for a second before opening it and forcing himself to walk down the stairs. "Dipper?" he called again. Bill started to become worried. He limped down the rest of the stairs. "D-Dipper?" he called.

"Bill?" a voice responded. The brunette boy poked his head out from behind the wall that lead to the kitchen. Bill sighed heavy in relief. "You scared me pine tree." he fake laughed. Dipper tilted his head in confusion. He walked up to Bill helping support his left side. "Bill are you feeling well?" he asked holding a hand up to feel his forehead. Bill shrugged. "Im f-fine." he said drowsy. He swayed slightly. "Why are there two of you?" Bill asked before passing out.

 **Bill POV**

Everything was dark, he could hear faint voices in the distance. Vision blurry but started to come back. He groaned. He started to see again, he was laid down on the couch, Dipper sat on the end. "Dipper?" he groaned his voice was hoarse. Dipper snapped his head to look at Bill with wide eyes and a smile starting to form on his face. He got up and walked over then kneelt next to Bill. "He buddy." he cooed to Bill. Bill looked around him. "How long was I out for?" he asked hesitantly. Dipper glanced in the other direction. "About a week." He sighed.

 _A week?! What the hell?!_ Bill thought to himself.

"What happened to me?" he asked Dipper. Dipper winced. "Well, you lost a lot of blood and you passed out from blood loss then we had to get you to Ford who fixed you up pretty good. He..." Dipper trailed off hesitantly. Bill narrowed his good eye. "He what?" he asked. Dipper looked at the floor. "Well he found out who you were..." Dipper winced again at the words. Bill looked shocked. "How?" Bill asked. Dipper sighed again. "He noticed he your pupils didn't change when he shined the light at them, also your voice gave it away too..."

They spent a few seconds in silence.

"Is he going to kick me out?" Bill broke the silence.

"He hasn't decided yet."

More silence.

 **1 hour later**

Bill was trying on his new eye patch to cover up where his eye used to be. Mabel ran into the room. "Hey Dipper!" he shouted louder than she should have. Dipper jumped. "What?" he turned around to face his sister. "Guess what's in a few days?!" she teased. Dipper rolled his eyes. "Your birthday?" He asked. Mabel shook her head. "Both of our birthdays bro-bro!" She side ways hugged her brother. Dipper laughed lightly. He never really liked his birthday and didn't see the big deal about it but if Mabel wants to celebrate it, then what the hell why not, right?

Bill smiled widely. "Its gonna be you're birthday pine tree?" he asked happily. Dipper nodded laughing. Bill smirked. "Well I'll just have to save a special gift for you then~" he winked at Dipper. Dipper blushed dark red as a ruby.

 **Later that night**

(Warning some nudity and highly suggestive themes)

Dipper walked with Bill up the stairs. "Ew Bill, ever heard of a bath?" he held his nose jokingly. Bill snickered. "No actually." Bill lied. He knew what a bath was he just wanted to see where this would go. Dipper rolled his eyes. "Well you need one." He guided Bill into his room. "There is a bathroom, next to the toilet is a shower, that's where you bathe." He informed Bill. Bill faked confusion. "Why don't you show me instead?" he held back a devilish grin. Dipper blushed and walked with Bill into his bathroom. "T-that's the shower." he stuttered. "Now what?" Bill asked trying his best to hold back his laughter at how flustered Dipper was. "N-now you take off your clothes and-" "Like this?" Bill pulled his shirt off and began to pull his pants down. "AH BILL NOT WHILE OTHERS ARE AROUND AHHH!" Dipper shielded his eyes. Bill chuckled. "Aw Pine tree bodies are nothing to be scared of he put his arm around Dipper. Dipper nearly jumped out of his skin. "See~" Dipper turned dark red. "BILL PUT YOUR UNDERWEAR BACK ON!" he shouted. "But pine tree I thought you said that you can't bathe with clothes?" he asked confused. "I-I-I" Dipper stuttered forcing himself not to look down. He didn't want to pop a boner in front of Bill. "What now?" Bill cooed with a smirk on his face. "Well now you have to take off you're bandaged to clean the wound. Bill reached around to his back but couldn't reach the end of the bandage. "Little help?" he groaned. Dipper walked over and helped undo the clip on the bandage. He slowly pulled it off. A long scar freshly healed lay on Bill's chest and curved down to his stomach. "Almost healed up." Dipper cooed. Bill smirked. "Now you get in the shower and wash yourself." Dipper stated. Bill smiled stepping into the shower. The curtain was clear. Dipper couldn't help but stare. Seems like Bill noticed too. He turned to look at Dipper. "You wanna join Pine tree? there plenty room for two~" He teased. "I don't k-know if I want to B-bill." He stuttered nervously. Bill raised a brow looking down. "Looks like you're friend here says otherwise~" Bill chuckled. Dipper looked down confused and covered his crotch in embarrassment.

"That offer is still up Pine tree~" Bill said smirking.

Dipper hesitantly took off his own clothes and walked into the shower with Bill.

"That's what I thought." Bill cooed pulling Dipper closer. Dipper gasped. "Bill what are you?-" Bill planted a kiss on Dipper. Dipper was shocked he couldn't believe what was happening.

Across the hall Mabel heard the noises. She sneaked into Dippers room trying to control her laughter. She pulled out her camera. Mabel opened the door to the bathroom. "SCAPBOOK MOMENT!" she screamed snapping a picture of the two.

"MABEL! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT PHOTO!" Dipper ran out rapping a towel around himself and chasing the girl down the hall.

Bill sighed and chuckled. "Some people never learn." he laughed to himself.


	6. Voting time!

Hey guys! Authors note here! I want to do a M rated subject for the next chapter or so and I wanted to know if you guys wanted that or not...

Vote in reviews! I'll be checking tomorrow! :3


	7. Chapter 6: Birthday surprise

A few days had passed and Dipper's and Mabel's birthday was only a few hours away. Bill turned his head to look at the clock. 9:32pm it read. Bill looked to his right to see his beloved pine tree fast asleep. The sight made him smile slightly. He rolled back over and went to sleep.

His dreams were hard to describe that night. Blurs of bright light and happy memories with Dipper. Pleasant dreams at that.

When morning came Bill had woken up before Dipper. He got up out of the small bed, brushed his teeth, fixed his bed head hair and walked downstairs to say hello to his family. Stan was still asleep, Mabel was the only one up that he could see. "Happy birthday Mabel." He said cheerfully sitting down next to the girl. Mabel giggled under her breath. Bill raised a brow and glanced at her. "What so funny?" he teased.

Mabel laughed more. "You and my brother." She said trying to talk without laughing.

"Hm?" Bill asked confused.

"Are you guys dating or something, Alex?"

 _She doesn't know who I am, good._ Bill realized that the only one who knew was Ford and Dipper.

"Heheh, I guess so." He shrugged blushing slightly.

"I KNEW IT!" she jumped up in triumph.

"M-mabel calm down..." Bill said nervous that she might wake Dipper.

Ford walked in. "Mabel I need to talk to... Alex, about something." He said adjusting his glasses. Mabel tilted her head in confusion but shrugged and walked out to her room upstairs. Ford waited with a serious expression on his face for Mabel to walk upstairs.

He sat down next to Bill. He was serious, almost furious. "I know who you are Bill, and whatever the hell you're doing with my grandson it needs to stop." Bill flinched back a little. "Now listen here, I'm human," he started. "no powers, no magic, human." Ford narrowed his eyes. "I fucking attacked a bear to save that kids life!" Bill almost shouted. "I got rid of the people that teased him everyday! I helped him and risked my own life for him! I love him!" Bill started to raise his voice in anger. Ford frowned. "You're a demon theres no way that Dipper loves you he-" Bill made a low growl noise. "Say that to him." He finished stomping off up stairs to Dippers room.

Ford disapproves of any close relationship that Bill and Dipper had and he was going to make sure it would stop.

 **3 hours later**

Dipper and Bill were cuddled up on the couch watching T.V together. "*cough* Dipper I need to talk to you." Ford said peering out for behind the wall to the kitchen. Bill narrowed his eyes. Dipper jumped up nervously and walked with Ford into the kitchen.

 **Dipper POV**

"Dipper your relationship with Bill is unhealthy. It needs to stop." Ford stated once they were in the kitchen. "What?! no!" Dipper snapped at Ford. Ford shook his head. "You can actually be in love with this demon!" Ford yelled. Dipper became angry. "I _am_ and we _are_ staying in a relationship!" Dipper huffed. Ford stood shocked at his words. "Do what makes you happy Dipper, but for Gods sake be careful."

 **about 1 hour later**

"Who wants to open presents!" Mabel shouted happily from the living room.

All the Pines family including Bill, walked in and sat down in the middle of the room. Mabel opened her present first. She squealed in delight, her present was a pet hamster, she always wanted a new pet after Waddles had passed away a few years back. She hugged the hamster, smiling. Dipper opened his present which was a new computer. He smiled brightly. He needed a new one, his was atleast 5 years old. He thanked his family and hugged them.

They later had a traditional cake, half vanilla for Mabel, half chocolate for Dipper. He celebrate the birthday and watched movies the rest of the night until around 10:15pm. They said goodnight and went up to their rooms.

 **In Dipper's room**

(warning sexual content and nudity)

Dipper plopped himself on the bed, Bill stood leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face. "What is it?" Dipper asked confused. Bill snickered alittle. "You forgot about my present Pine tree~" Dipper gulped. "O-oh, I did? Hahah silly me..." He trialed off. Bill grinned. He pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. "Ready?" he asked. Dipper went blood red. He didn't expect this he thought he meant a kiss! "I-I um, s-sure I think er..." Bill tackled Dipper over on the bed. He planted a hard kiss on his mouth, working his way down and kissed his neck and nipped at his shoulder. Dipper squirmed slightly and whimpered at the feeling of himself actually becoming hard. Bill helped get Dipper's shirt off. He kissed down his chest to his stomach. "Ready for this?" he tugged at Dippers pants. "ah... I..." he breathed heavy. "I'll take that as a yes~" Bill unbuttoned Dipper's pants pulling them down. Bill teased Dipper, pulling his boxers down. Bill smiled and pushed it all the way to the back of his throat. Dipper squirmed and moaned. Bill would have smiled if his mouth wasn't pre-occupied. He continued up and down while looking at Dipper squirm in delight. "Bill if you k-keep that u-up im g-gonna-" Bill pushed as hard as he could down determined to make him finish. Dipper moaned loud and gripped onto Bills head as he did. Bill pulled back up. "What do you think? was it good?" he asked chuckling to himself lightly. Dipper huffed trying to catch his breath. "Awesome..." he breathed out. Bill smiled happily. "Well I hope you're ready for round two~" He said pushing himself up on the bed and standing on his knees. Dipper's face was as red as blood. Bill took his own pants off. He kissed Dipper sloppily pushing himself against the boy. "Ready?" he asked. Dipper snakingly nodded.

"B-bill?"

"Hm?"

"g-go slow..."

Bill nodded pushing into the boy. Dipper gasped gripping onto Bill. Bill grunted and pushed harder. They were careful not to make to much noise, they didn't want Ford or Stan to hear them. Bill continued and held Dipper down. Dipper moaned loudly. Bill grunted. "H-here it comes." he pushed one last time before finishing. He collapsed onto the boy which made Dipper squeak in surprise. "I love you..." He breathed heavily. "I love you too Bill." He cooed.


	8. Chapter 7: Everything must go

Bill was the first to wake. His eyes fluttered open wincing back at the morning light. He was cuddled up tightly around Dipper. Arms wrapped around his waist and head buried in the side of Dippers neck. He nuzzled Dipper. "Wakey wakey pine tree." he whispered to the boy. Dipper groaned waking up. "Agh morning already?" He wined sitting up in the bed. He winced in pain. "Ah my ass hurts like hell!" he groaned in pain. Bill snickered. "Was I too rough on you?" he chuckled. Dipper rolled his eyes. He stretched and yawned getting out of the bed. Dipper walked out of the room and down the stairs. Bill followed with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, good morning Alex." Stan said half awake making coffee. "Say Dipper... how long is your friend staying here? Its been 2 weeks?" stan asked confused. Dipper went pale. _Shit two weeks? Fuck I lost track of time!_ Dipper mentally scolded himself. There was no getting out of it Dipper was going to have to tell the truth about Bill. "That's what I need to talk to you guys about." Dipper sighed. Stan raised a brow sipping from his coffee. "Oh okay let me get everyone else in the living room for a family meeting." he sighed walking into the living room.

Mabel, Stan, and Ford sat on the couch. Ford had his arms crossed in prediction of what the meeting is about. Dipper was shaking standing up with Bill in the middle of the room. "Well first to start off, this isn't Alex..." Dipper coughed.

"Well then who is it if its not Alex?" Mabel tilted her head like a confused puppy.

"..." Dipper choked on the words, they wouldn't come out.

Bill saw the struggle in Dippers face. He spoke for him.

"My name is Bill... Bill cipher..." He trailed off looking at the ground.

Stan nearly spat out his coffee. Mabel gasped. "YOURE DATING WHO?!" she shouted in shock.

Dipper flinched back a little. "That was the second thing... we are dating."

Stan shook his head in disbelief. "Dipper this could be a trick! He could kill you any second he wanted to!" Stan yelled at the boy.

"No no no no, hes human now." Dipper stated.

"I wouldn't have been injured protecting Dipper from that bear creature if I was demon form." Bill explained.

Stan looked at Ford with worry in his eyes. "Dipper are you sure about this?" Ford asked concerned.

Dipper nodded his head. "Yes... I love him," Dipper forced himself to say the words.

"And I love him too." Bill said putting his arm around Dipper.

The family looked at each other in... shock? awe? concern? Dipper couldn't read their expressions.

Stan sighed. "Okay Dipper... if you love him I guess we will have to accept it." His brother looked at him shocked. "You cant be serious?!" He said. "Letting this demon stay here with Dipper?!" He shouted standing up. Stan shrugged. "He defended our boy, lost his eye over him too. That has to count for something." Stan responded. Ford looked at him in shock. "You are all insane. He shook his head walking off to his lab and shutting the door behind him with a slam.

Dipper and Bill looked at each other with shocked expression.

But that was in the past, a memory, nothing... Dipper tried to tell himself as he sat in his room alone. Bill was down stairs arguing with Ford. He could hear their voices through the think wooden walls. He sobbed into his hands. He was shaking dripping tears onto the desk he sat in. "W-why? w-why...?" he repeated choking on his sobs.

He tried his best to see through the tears in his eyes.

"I hate this!" he banged his fist on the table.

"I hate life..." he laid his head on the small desk and cried until he fell asleep.

 **Bill POV**

Bill's head ached from yelling. He huffed and stormed up the stairs to Dipper's room. "Dip-" he turned his head in shock. The boy was asleep on his desk. Tears stained the wood turning it a dark brown. "Dipper..." His expression changed to pity. He put his arm around his boyfriend. "Dipper, you okay?" he asked quietly. Dipper blinked his eyes open. "N-no, I-im not o-okay." he buried his face back into his hoodie sleeves.

"It's going to be okay-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Dipper shouted.

"Ford isn't going to let you stay here I heard the conversion downstairs."Dipper finished more tears coming to his eyes.

Bill stood wordless.

"Look Dipper, I will figure something out..."

Dipper looked at him with sad pleading eyes.

"Promise?"

Bill hugged Dipper tight.

"I promise."


End file.
